galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gliese 65
Luyten 726-8 A aka Gliese 65 aka Luyten 726-8 A (UV Ceti) Union system in the Sol Neighboorhood , M-0 galaxy , Upward Sector . Part of the Binary system known as Luyten 726-8 AB Luyten 726-8, also known as Gliese 65, is a binary star system that is one of Earth's nearest neighbors, at about 8.7 light years from Earth in the constellation Cetus. Luyten 726-8B is also known under the variable star designation UV Ceti, being the archetype for the class of flare stars . The star system was discovered for Earth in 1948 by Willem Jacob Luyten in the course of compiling a catalog of stars of high proper motion; he noted its exceptionally high proper motion of 3.37 arc seconds annually and cataloged it as Luyten 726-8. The two stars are of nearly equal brightness, with visual magnitudes of 12.7 and 13.2 as seen from Earth. They orbit one another every 26.5 years. The distance between the two stars varies from 2.1 to 8.8 astronomical units (310 to 1,320 Gm). The Luyten 726-8 system is approximately 2.63 parsecs (8.58 ly) from Earth's Solar System, in the constellation Cetus, and is thus the seventh-closest star system to Earth. Its own nearest neighbor is Tau Ceti, 0.88 pc (2.87 ly) away from it. If R_{v}=+29 km/s then approximately 28,700 years ago Luyten 726-8 was at its minimal distance of 2.21 pc (7.2 ly) from the Sun. Only 728-A has planets (two) Kürster’s World and Kulmann . Kürster’s World is a tidal locked radiation burned rock and Kulmann's is a Gas Giant of moderate size and four sizeable moons. The system was surveyed early in United Earth history, but colonists did not arrive until 2192 OTT . Due to its proximity to Sol , the system developed fast and Kulmann's became a fuel source for floating cities. The system suffered greatly during the Big One (The first war of the GC against the Union ) marking it the only system where floating cities were attacked and destroyed. (12 million lost their lives) Today Gliese 65 is a densely populated system with over 12 billion living in the system. The system has 2 Class A spaceports and Moon Kulmann's Marble is also the Hub for the system with Space Train connection to Earth and Petra as well as a Trans Matter Tunnel connection to Sol Hub since 5048 OTT . The system is collectivley represented by a Rep and does not have individual planet reps. Other designations BL Ceti/UV Ceti, GCTP 343.10 A/B, LHS 9/10, GJ 65 A/B Details Luyten 726-8 A Mass 0.102 ± 0.0107 M☉ Radius 0.14 R☉ Luminosity 0.00006 L☉ Temperature 2,670 K Luyten 726-8 B Mass 0.100 ± 0.0107 M☉ Radius 0.14 R☉ Luminosity 0.00004 L☉ Habitable Zone around A or B With a spectral type of M5.5, Proxima Centauri can be used as a rough proxy for either Stars A or B (M5.6 and M6.0, respectively). Accounting for infrared radiation, the distance from Proxima where an Earth-type planet could have liquid water on its surface is around 0.022 to 0.054 AU (Endl and Kürster, 2008; and Endl et al, 2003, in pdf) -- much closer than Mercury's orbital distance of about 0.4 AU from Sol -- with a corresponding orbital period of 3.6 to 13.8 days (Endl and Kürster, 2008), while the NASA Star and Exoplanet Database has calculated a slightly farther out habitable zone between 0.033 and 0.064 AUs around Proxima. In any case, the rotation of such a planet would probably be tidally locked so that one side would be in perpetual daylight and the other in darkness. (For an illustrated discussion, see Christoph Kulmann's web page on the potential habitable zone around a red dwarf, flare star like UV Ceti.) Category:Solar Systems